


We make a mess like nobody's business

by unpeudeciel



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeudeciel/pseuds/unpeudeciel
Summary: "Rory, me working up the courage to come here and show you the book, and us ending up having sex in your grandparents’ house of all places, that’s messed up even for us.” 
AU starting in 6x08. Rated M for swearing and sexual content.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the intention of writing this story for a ridiculously long time now (there are seriously drafts from 2010 when I thought the fandom was dead) and I'm finally revisiting it -hopefully to see it through. Reviews are always welcome and inspiring!

Her jacket, buttoned up to her neck, suddenly makes her feel like she’s suffocating.

“It's kind of late. I should go.”

“It is kind of late,” she repeats dumbly, because if she were to voice everything she’s feeling right now, the awe, the feeling of her own failing, the nostalgia he brought along with him, he wouldn’t leave for hours.

“So, I just basically wanted to show you that. Uh, tell you... tell you that I couldn't have done it without you.”

She takes in his sincere expression and her knees go weak.

He doesn’t go anywhere.

A minute later Rory’s only wearing a silk camisole and panties to match, his shirt is off and she’s working on his belt buckle, which isn’t easy considering the fact that she’s straddling his lap and he’s distracting her with his kisses, intoxicating as always but more desperate than ever.

This is when it dawns on her that she really has changed since she saw him last, but he runs his fingers down her side, she shivers, and briefly thinks that she missed enough chances to do this.

“Rory... this isn’t your-”

“No,” she says and pushes against him as if to reassert her point further.

“Well,” he detaches his lips from hers and throws a worried look in the direction of his bag, “we need-”

“I’m on the pill.”

He opens his mouth to say something but she takes him in her hand just then and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a groan. His head is on her shoulder and she runs her fingers through his hair, pulling on it when he enters her. She lets out a moan she can’t contain any longer.

“Shhhh,” Jess hushes her, barely audible, then finds her lips again. It’s frantic, this kiss, longing mixed with confusion. When she bucks against him harder and digs her nails into his back, he pulls her to lie down on the bed and flips them over.

She never opens her eyes because she doesn't want anything to distract her from this. 

* * *

 

There’s a fleeting thought in his head that they must have been quite a picture: fucking amid luxurious flowery bedspreads, on a century-old bed, with some pale duchess in a wig giving them judgmental looks from what is possibly an original Gobert.

“Oh my God.” It’s not a cry of ecstasy; they can’t afford to make a sound. It’s a whisper of consciousness.

Jess turns to her and she’s staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, the sheets drawn to cover her up to her neck. “What did we just do?”

His breathing is still ragged as he brings his hand to rub his eyes. He should have expected a freak out. “I’ve no fucking clue.”

“You should go,” she whispers weakly.

“Rory,” he whispers back. “This probably shouldn’t have happened like this. Maybe... not at all. But-”

“You don’t understand, Jess,” she cuts in, her tone flat. “I think I’m a pathological cheater.”

He lets out a small chuckle. “What?”

She turns to look at him, her eyes frightened. “I,” she breathes heavily. “Logan. There’s a Logan.”

Ironically, they’re not touching each other at all now. He lays motionless for a few long seconds while his brain goes on an overdrive. He gropes for his discarded boxers and pulls them on without a word.

_Fuck._

This feeling is all too familiar to him, he recalls a particular ‘no’ from her making him feel like he was falling off a cliff before.

She squeezes her eyes shut and mutters, “How long are you in town for?”

“Why, you want to do this again?” he asks icily, re-buckling his belt.

“You always do this!”

All he can muster in this moment is a bitter chuckle. “I don’t think so.”

“You do, you always do this,” she repeats. “Appear out of the blue, drop a bomb and run. And... well, I’m not saying it was your fault or anything, technically it was me, I just really don’t want things left like this, Jess. Luke and my Mom are engaged, remember? We’ll be in each other’s lives. Maybe not often. But if you just leave now things will get worse. And weird. Really weird.”

She’s sitting up now, and he looks at her frail figure with resignation and uncertainty. He can’t exactly deny that she has a point. He takes a deep breath. “Dinner tomorrow?”

She bites her lip and nods. Fully dressed now, he crosses the room once more and after a second of hesitation he sits on the edge of the bed. “Shit,” he says with a sigh. “I did not think this would happen. Ever.”

“Really?” she asks, then clears her throat, eyes downcast. “I think I always thought it would. Eventually. I just feel awful about the circumstances. I mean,” she motions at the room around, “I got moved here from the pool house because they were afraid I would... you know.”

“I’m not sure if I want to.”

“You’re right. Sorry. About all of this.”

“I was here, too,” he shrugs. “Rory... we’ll talk tomorrow, alright? ‘Cause I really need a smoke.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll meet you here at eight?” She nods and when he mouths ‘goodnight’ she gives him a small, tired smile.

 


End file.
